1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication control method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technology for supplying access setting information (e.g., SSID, user name, access key, password) for establishing access authorization in a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) or the like is available.
There is also known an access authorization changing method that dynamically changes authorization for accessing a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell without experiencing any mismatch between a white list on the terminal side and a white list on the core network side (see, for example, Japanese Registered Patent No. 5306460).
With a conventional access authorization changing method, a core network apparatus includes a white list indicating cells that can be accessed by each terminal whereas each terminal includes a white list indicating cells that can be accessed by the terminal itself. Thereby, both of the white lists are updated.
Conventionally, a communication system stores access setting information for electronic devices having established access authorization in the wireless LAN. The electronic devices can access the wireless LAN again by using the access setting information stored in the communication system. However, it is difficult for the conventional communication system to prevent access of an electronic device containing access setting information that is capable of accessing the electronic device as long as the electronic device is within a communication region of the wireless LAN.
For example, in a secured area such as a conference room, it is difficult to maintain security inside the communication region of the wireless LAN if the wireless terminal can access another wireless terminal by using the access setting information retained in the wireless terminal.